Winchester, Dean Winchester
by AllieRosch
Summary: Dean Winchester, un detective privado, intenta sobrevivir después de una experiencia traumática. Puede que su pasado no esté tan muerto como él esperaba.


_New York puede ser la ciudad que no duerme… pero aquí todos se acuestan con todos. No es que me queje. Los infieles son buenos para el negocio_

 _Gran parte del trabajo es buscar lo peor de la gente. Y resulta que en eso me destaco. Los clientes me contratan para buscar los trapos sucios, y los encuentro, cosa que no debería sorprenderlos pero lo hace_

 _Al saber que es real tienen que decidir. Uno: hacer algo al respecto. Dos: seguir negándolo, culpar al mensajero, decir que disfruto arruinando sus vidas de mierda_

 _La opción dos nunca termina bien._

La ciudad de New York había sido testigo de grandes personalidades de todo tipo, personas que se habían destacado por algún talento en especial, nadie quería pasar desapercibido si estaba nacido para destacar. Dean Winchester no estaba entre esas personas, cualquiera que fijara su vista en él sólo verían a un pobre alcohólico que sin importar la hora del día siempre tendría un aspecto de la mierda, sus hermosos ojos verdes que antes habían sido objeto de atención de toda chica que pasara, o su bien formado cuerpo, incluso aquel encanto petulante que lo caracterizaba estaba todo manchado, perdido.

Incluso había alejado a aquellos que eran importantes para él. No es que la lista fuera larga. En realidad solo había una persona en esa lista: su hermano adoptivo Sam. Su contestadora estaba llena de mensajes de él, preguntándole por su situación pero ¿Qué podría decirle? Dean no quería hablar de esa persona que había arruinado su ya jodida vida, la persona que lo había llevado a el abismo y desesperación más profunda, el motivo por que únicamente podía sobrellevar su vida con una botella de alcohol en la mano.

Al menos aún tenía su trabajo, algo que aún no estaba completamente perdido. Era el mejor detective privado de la ciudad, pero con una fama que hacía que no fuera solicitado más que por aquellas personas desesperadas, personas que podían hacer la vista gorda con sus métodos de obtener respuestas.

Mientras entraba al edificio del bufet de abogados más prestigioso de la ciudad, Dean no podía evitar -como siempre- girar la vista a sus espaldas, buscandolo.

 _Está muerto_ ― se consoló mentalmente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlar su respiración — _se ha ido, está muerto_

— ¡Dean! — la voz rasposa de Crowley lo llamó desde el interior del edificio, saludandolo. Dean comenzó a caminar hacía él, gruñendo en forma de saludo. Crowley era el dueño del buffet, un viejo tipo rico casado que engaña a su esposa con la secretaria. A pesar de su carácter de mierda, Dean nunca admitiría que de hecho, le agradaba un poco.

—¿Tienes algo para mi? — preguntó. Crowley se encargaba de darle un par de casos para investigar de los cuales representaba, a pesar de que no trabajaba para él, eso había sido de mucha ayuda.

— Pensé que no confiabas en mi. Que los abogados eran unos cerdos secuaces de las corporaciones — citó las palabras del joven con recelo, mientras el abogado caminaba apresurado a su oficina. Dean maldijo en silencio, recordando sus palabras.

— Hablaba de los abogados en general, no de ti — se trató de excusar de manera patética, ambos sabían que eso era una mentira

— Demasiado tarde, ya contratamos un investigador de tiempo completo — le informó sin perder el ritmo. Dean volvió a maldecir, perdiendo el ritmo por un momento. Le dolía admitirlo, pero se lo merecía.

— Sabes que no será tan bueno como yo — contraatacó, en el mismo tono petulante que su amigo utilizaba

— Por eso te ofrecí el trabajo y tu lo rechazaste

— No fue personal. Prefiero ser independiente. Sin ataduras — se excusó, encogiendo los hombros como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Crowley miró por unos segundos al joven a su lado. Admiraba la manera en que podía cumplir cualquier trabajo que le asignaba. A pesar de que llevaba apenas un par de meses conociéndolo, lo había asombrado más que cualquier otro detective que había conocido jamás.

— Y lo dijiste con una sarta de improperios — Crowley le echó en cara

— ¿Estar ebrio me libra de culpa?

— Se trata de profesionalismo — explicó Crowley — Eres impredecible y volátil

— Efectivo — interrumpió Dean — Me diste ocho trabajos que nadie podía cumplir. Yo lo hice

— Es por eso que pasé por alto varias quejas. Y mantuve tus métodos en confidencialidad— susurró Crowley, sólo para ellos dos. Es por eso que a Dean le gustaba trabajar con Crowley, a él no le importaba que fuera diferente, a diferencia del resto. Bufó

— No estás protegiendome, necesitas mis métodos — se apartó ofendido — No voy a rogarte por un caso, sin embargo te lo pediré encarecidamente

Crowley sonrió, satisfecho, abriendo la puerta de su oficina mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su secretaria, dejando a Dean pasar. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para convencer al abogado por algo: un poco de mamadas verbales

— Necesito darle una citación al dueño de varios clubs para caballeros. Se llama Raphael Morningstar. Una de sus bailarinas se cayó del escenario al caerse un caño. Traumatismo grave con daño cerebral permanente — fue explicando mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, sacando unos papeles de ahí. Morningstar dice que siempre fue así de estúpida

— ¿Y a quién representas? — preguntó Dean con sarcasmo

— A la bailarina, por supuesto.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco, soltando una pequeña risa

— ¿A la pobre bailarina con daño cerebral? ¿Y?- Dean lo conocía bastante para saber que había un motivo oculto en eso

— Y a otros interesados en las propiedades de Morningstar - admitió mientras le entregaba el citatorio

— Por un momento me cuestioné mi visión del mundo — se burló Dean, leyendo el citatorio

— Los guardaespaldas de Morningstar dificultan la notificación. Tu especialidad. — Lo despidió Crowley, haciendo que Dean girara su espalda automáticamente para irse, con los ojos oscuros del abogado clavados a su espalda. Pobre el bastardo que se meta con este chico

* * *

— Oficina de Raphael Morningstar — La voz de un hombre en el teléfono contestó el teléfono, como era habitual a estas horas de la noche el tono cansado y amargado de su voz fue lo que Dean necesitó para saber que había encontrado a la persona correcta.

Había pasado la tarde haciendo investigación previa que necesitaba sobre Morningstar y las personas a su alrededor buscando la manera más fácil de acercarse a él, hasta dar con su asistente y la información personal de este.

— Hola, hablo de la oficina de Benjamin Smith — hizo su intento de lograr la voz más animada posible. Pura mierda — Mi nombre es Gordon Walker…

— No, no puede ser — la voz al otro lado del teléfono de repente se animó

— Si, soy yo — había dado en el clavo, se felicitó a sí mismo mientras repasaba la información que tenía en su computadora, tratando de no tirar el teléfono - atrapado entre su mejilla y su hombro- al excusado con una mano agarrando su pene.

— ¿ De la Fraternidad Fatherhood en Chicago? — preguntó el hombre, con su voz un par de octavas más alta de lo normal. _Marica_ murmuró Dean para sus adentros — ¡Soy yo, Gadreel Simms!

— ¡Dios mío, Gadreel! Tienes que ayudarme — susurró Dean, manteniendo el tono falso que había utilizado al principio.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué susurras?

— El Sr. Smith me está gritando por una reunión que tiene con el Sr. Morningstar — trató de usar el tono más preocupado posible, haciendo las pausas necesarias para comprobar su coartada de asistente — Pero no sé dónde ni cuando es

— El Sr. Morningstar no tiene reuniones hoy…

— No es una reunión — interrumpió Dean, apresurado — Es más como un ¿Un almuerzo? ¿Una cena? No entiendo su letra. Mierda, ahí viene — presionó, tratando de hacer notar la desesperación en su voz

— ¿Tragos? ¿Mañana a las 7? — preguntó Gadreel — No dijo que el Sr. Smith iría — cuestionó con un tono de duda. Dean no se preocupó, a su parecer el imbécil al teléfono no adivinará la mentira aunque la golpeara en su cara

— Tiene que ser eso, ¿Dónde?

— Soho House, pero solo es para miembros..

— Gracias, volveré a llamarte — colgó, tirando el teléfono al mueble dentro del baño, mientras terminaba de orinar. Uno de los motivos por los que no se había molestado nunca es hacer amistades es para evitar incrédulos como las personas con las que tenía que convivir día a día, por suerte nunca había sido necesario par poder mezclarse con ellos.

Estiró la mano para tomar el papel de baño, donde se encontró un rollo vacío.

—¡Mierda! — gruñó.

* * *

La peor parte del día era durante la noche. Hace meses que no tenía una buena noche de sueño sin pesadillas, o sin tener que estar lo suficientemente ebrio para lograr dormir un par de horas. Odiaba estar en su cama, y cada día que despertaba se sentía más cansado que la noche anterior. Todo le recordaba a él, podía sentir tanto su cuerpo como su cama manchados por su presencia. Odiaba que aún después de muerto pudiera hacerlo sentir de esta manera, sucio.

Tomó su cámara para poder hacer su ritual nocturno, la persona que lo tranquilizaba y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir peor que nadie. Otra de las víctimas de él. Y suya.

 _En mi rubro tienes que saber cuándo alejarte. Pero algunos casos no te dejan ir_

Dean llegó a su destino, un bar de mala muerte junto a un conjunto de de departamentos con un estado bastante deteriorado, no es que juzgará, su casa era la misma porquería que estos departamentos.

Sin embargo, no entró al bar, se detuvo en el edificio de enfrente y con un hábil salto llegó al tercer piso de las escaleras de emergencia. Se sentó ahí a esperarla, a estas horas le dejaría el bar encargado a su asistente y saldría con uno de sus ligues de turno. Sacó su cámara para espiar los habitantes de los departamentos, frente a él había una joven con sobrepeso en la caminadora, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en el aparato. Unos minutos después de empezar dejó el aparato para ir por un aperitivo al refrigerador.

 _Dos minutos en el aparato y 20 comiendo la hamburguesa_ se burló, negando para si. Enfocó la cámara en el departamento de abajo, un hombre adulto olfateaba unos tacones femeninos con bastante devoción. _Asqueroso_ apartó rápidamente la cámara.

En la entrada al bar, salió la persona que estaba esperando. Se veía hermosa incluso aunque no sonriera. Su melena rizada estaba oculta bajo un gorro, y su piel oscura brillaba a la luz de la luna, de la mano había un hombre afroamericano diciéndole algo que la hizo reír antes de besarla. Hace semanas que seguía a Cassie Robinson y a todas sus citas, la rutina era la misma: tragos, risas, ella lo invita a su departamento y cogen como si no hubiera mañana.

Hace tiempo ya se había dejado de sentir mal por acosarla. Quería saber que estaba bien, que su vida era buena, que se iba a enamorar de un buen hombre y que intentaría ser feliz. Ella no lo conocía, pero Dean sabía todo sobre ella.

Minutos después ella estaba en su departamento, mirando a través de la ventana, la misma mirada vacía que veía en sí mismo cada mañana. Ambos eramos victimas de la misma persona pero ella, a diferencia de él aún tenía esperanzas.

Verla a ella le recordaba a él, era una tortura recordarlo a él. Podía en ese momento sentirlo pegando su boca a su oreja, con su voz ronca murmurando _Quieres hacerlo. Lo sabes_ algunas veces lo sentía demasiado real que simplemente se perdía él mismo.

— Calle principal — murmuró Dean temblando, mientras apretaba los puños, intentando calmarse — Calle Birch. Camino Higgins. Callejon Cobalt — sin que él pudiera evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Odiaba esto. Lo odiaba a él. Odiaba que su recuerdo fuera suficiente para hacerlo entrar en pánico. Lo sentía ahí mismo, todo el tiempo.

Sacó de su mochila un envase que contenía Whiskey, dándole un par de sorbos al tiempo en que veía a Cassie desvistiendose, con su acompañante parado desnudo frente a ella. Como todas las veces anteriores, no se veía feliz. _Maldición._

* * *

Fue despertado en la mañana por los gritos de los vecinos de arriba, otra vez discutiendo por alguna pendejada. Por desgracia, las paredes eran tan delgadas como para oir cada mínimo pensamiento de las personas a su alrededor.

Dean movió su mano a su alrededor desde la cama, aún dormido, buscando algo a tientas. Tomó su bota del suelo y la lanzó al techo, que golpeó con un fuerte sonido haciendo que pedazos del techo cayeran sobre su cama. Lentamente se giró hasta mirar su techo, donde la bota había impactado. Suspiró derrotado. Los gritos habían parado pero ya había perdido el sueño. _¿Qué hora era?_ tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche, comprobando que estaba muerto. No lo había conectado la noche anterior

ㅡ Maldición ㅡ exclamó, levantándose de la cama. Un ruido de afuera interrumpió sus pensamientos, alguien había tirado algo en la cocina. _Está aquí_ pensó con pánico _Ha venido por mi._ Torpemente se colocó una camisa y unos pantalones, caminando con cautela hasta el origen del estruendo.

Entró a la cocina, descubriendo a su vecina Meg recargada en el refrigerador, con una cara de la mierda. Dean suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente.

ㅡ Maldición, Meg. Casi haces que me cague del susto ㅡ Le reprendió Dean. Meg era la vecina de la puerta de al lado. Siempre demasiado drogada como para diferenciar cual era su propio departamento, al parecer. Meg brincó del susto, apuntándole con el cuchillo de la mantequilla, cubierto con crema de maní.

ㅡ ¿Qué haces en mi departamento? ㅡ preguntó Meg

ㅡ Este es mi departamento ㅡ respondió Dean, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

ㅡ Es por eso que no está crujiente ㅡ Meg simplemente se encogió de hombros, refiriéndose a la crema de maní, riendo un poco.

Dean tiró el cuchillo al lavabo, tomándola de la mano para sacarla a rastras del departamento, de mal humor

ㅡ Tu puerta está rota ㅡ le informó Meg, refiriéndose al gran agujero que había en ella, cortesía de un cliente.

ㅡNo lo había notado ㅡ murmuró sarcásticamente.

— Usas es sarcasmo para alejar a la gente — le reprendió parándose frente a la puerta

—Sin embargo sigues aquí — Dean abrió la puerta para botarla, pero había dos personas paradas fuera de ella, a punto de tocar.

— Disculpe, ¿Usted es Dean Winchester? — preguntó uno de ellos. Era un señor mayor, de baja estatura a comparación del 1,86 de Dean, su cabello era canoso y tenía ropa que indicaba buena posición económica.

— Si 一

— Intentamos llamar — se excusó el señor por la repentina visita

— Mi teléfono no anda bien — Dean se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Pero usted es Dean Winchester, el investigador privado? — preguntó la señora que lo acompañaba, también de avanzada edad, sin poder creer que aquel hombro con aspecto desganado y andrajoso fuera un profesional.

Meg asintió varias veces. Dean ya había olvidado que estaba ahí parada a su lado. La tomó del brazo y la sacó de la casa de manera brusca

— Si, soy investigador privado — confirmó Dean, cruzando los brazos, indicandoles que siguieran hablando

— Mi nombre es Ellen Singer, el es mi esposo, Bobby. Venimos desde Kansas a buscar a nuestra hija perdida, Jo. — contó la señora, bastante preocupada.

— No está perdida si llama una vez a la semana — Bobby le restó importancia al asunto, retomando al parecer una vieja pelea que ambos tenían.

—¡Podría estár en un culto! — interrumpió Ellen, histérica. Dean lanzó un bufido por lo bajo, abriendo camino

— Pasen

— Se le salieron los tornillos — bromeó Bobby mientras pasaban, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— No sería la primera vez. — respondió Dean, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

— Empiecen por el inicio — le ordenó a Ellen, que estaba sentada frente a él, mientras Bobby examinaba la puerta. Dean quería decirle que simplemente dejara la maldita puerta en paz pero el señor parecía necio.

— Jo tiene una beca deportiva en la NYU, es capitana del equipo de atletismo — iba relatando mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa, sacó un par de fotografías que me entregó — Hace un mes llamó para decir que se tomaría un descanso — en la fotografía mostraba una joven muchacha, no mayor a los 25 años rubia, con uniforme y una medalla que no alcanzaba a distinguir por qué era — Eso no es algo de ella en absoluto. Hace una semana se mudó y no sabemos dónde. Cuando renunció al equipo tomamos un avión — suspiró pesadamente, en ese momento se vió mucho mayor de la edad que posiblemente tenía.

— ¿Tienes un nivelador? — interrumpió Bobby acercándose a nosotros — Tal vez pueda arreglarla…

— No tiene un nivelador, Bobby — lo regañó Ellen, mientras Dean lo fulminaba con la mirada. El anciano volvió a dirigir su atención a la puerta — Fuimos a la policía, dijeron que no había evidencia que se hubiera cometido algún delito. Y alguien de ahí nos recomendó que lo contactaremos

— ¿La policía me recomendó? — preguntó Dean extrañado

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sería inusual?

— Para nada — mintió, tratando de recomponer su cara — ¿Jo ha tenido problemas en el pasado?

—Dios, para nada. Es increíblemente disciplinada… — respondió Ellen, negando

— ¿Qué tal pegamento? Podría pegar los tornillos, serviría temporalmente...— Bobby volvió a interrumpir, ganándose una mirada colérica de su esposa

—Deja la maldita puerta, Bobby— trató de no gritar.

— ¿Y dejar que un hombre joven viva en esta ciudad sin cerradura? ¡No es seguro!

Dean buscó entre sus cajones hasta encontrar pegamento escolar, seguramente Meg lo había dejado ahí después de doparse con él. Se levantó para entregárselo, con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro. El señor Singer lo miró como si fuera idiota.

— Me temo que esto no servirá — la sonrisa de Dean desapareció, frunciendo el ceño levemente, regresando a su escritorio

一 Cobro por hora más gastos

* * *

Como cada nuevo caso, lo principal era investigar desde un punto de vista más amplio. Así que empezó con los Singer. No era una familia adinerada, ni excepcionalmente única. Bobby era un contratista general, Ellen una contadora, tenían dos hijos: Jo y Ash. La mayor parte de las fotos que Dean pudo encontrar de ella, más tarde ese mismo día mientras comía un emparedado sentado en su desgastado sillón era de carreras. _Carreras, carreras y más carreras._ Jesús. También encontró a su ex compañera de cuarto. Era momento de hacerle una visita.

Tomó su abrigo negro y caminó a las calles de New York en la dirección que tenía, la amiga tenía que saber algo de lo que había ocurrido o su paradero actual. Estaba a pocas calles de su apartamento, así que no le tomó mucho llegar caminando.

Llegó a un complejo de apartamentos universitarios. No tan grandes pero al menos era más decente que el suyo. Unos jóvenes iban saliendo, por lo que aprovechó para colarse al edificio, intentando verse lo más casual posible.

Tocó un par de veces a puerta del departamento cuando dió con ella, escuchando bastantes murmullos provenientes de adentro, nadie atendió por lo que, revisando que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, apretó la manilla levemente provocando que esta se rompiera, quitando el seguro.

Una joven asiática sentada en el sillón y un joven latino hurgando el refrigerador voltearon a verlo rápidamente, alarmados.

— Estaba abierto — mintió Dean, encogiéndose de hombros, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Una vez que explicó quién era y qué hacía ahí, lo sentaron en la pequeña sala. El joven llamado Kurt, con una estúpida cámara amarrada en su cabeza se sentó a su lado, grabandole. Pensó que la apagaría debido a la gravedad del asunto pero el idiota siguió grabando como si nada.

— Deja de filmar — ordenó Dean sin levantar la voz

— Estoy haciendo una película experimental sobre un año de mi vida, así que no puedo dejar de grabar — explicó emocionado, Dean rodó los ojos

— Que fascinante — Respondió con sarcasmo.

— Lo encontré en Craigslist — interrumpió avergonzada Joanna, tratando de excusar por qué convivia con un pendejo — Necesitaba un compañero de cuarto, muchas gracias Jo — escupió esto último con enojo, cruzando los brazos.

— Estas molesta con ella — no era una pregunta. Definitivamente ella sabía algo. Joanna asintió con una sonrisa tensa

— Enserio, Tarantino, quita esa cámara — volvió a ordenar Dean, al darse cuenta que aún seguía enfocando a él.

— No puedo, es una toma continua, significa que no hay cortes — explicó lentamente Kurt, como si eso le diera una importancia a lo que hacía. Dean jaló la cámara de su cabeza y la tiró a un rincón de la sala. Kurt chilló horrorizado — ¡Arruinaste mi arte!

— Fue eutanasia — terminó el tema, regresando su atención a Joanna — ¿Dónde están las cosas de Jo?

— Me dijo que las vendiera para pagar el alquiler. Conseguí 98 dólares — se disculpó Joanna. _Maldición_

— Hay una caja con sus porquerías en mi armario — comentó Kurt, enfocado en ver si su cámara aún seguía con vida. Dean y Joanna lo miraron expectantes

— ¡Pues ve por ella! — gritó Joanna. Dean se lo agradeció en silencio. El chico salió rápidamente de la habitación, en busca de la caja.

— No está realmente desaparecida — murmuró con rencor — Está escondida con ese tipo

— ¿Hay un tipo? — Eso lo explicaba todo

— Claro que lo hay. ¿Por qué más te cagaria tu mejor amiga? — ahora estaba triste. Se levantó del sillón al tiempo que Kurt regresaba

— ¿El tipo tiene un nombre? ¿Un trabajo? — indagó, invitandola a compartir todo lo que sabía

— Solo me dijo: ¡Es fabuloso! ¿Creyó que iba a robarselo? Conoció a un tipo, caso resuelto — Dean abrió la caja, lo primero que notó fue una foto de Jo junto con Joanna, junto con un montón de basura, entre ella un recibo de un lugar que no reconoció. Lo dobló para meterlo al bolsillo de su pantalón, dando un último vistazo a la caja, no había nada más que necesitará.

Kurt comenzó a volver a colocarse su cámara en la cabeza, tratando de retomar su proyecto

— Si vuelves a prender eso, te sacaré el calzoncillo por el ojo — le apuntó con un dedo, amenazante. Asustado, el chico volvió a dejar la cámara. Sin más preámbulos, Dean dejó el departamento, a sus espaldas la perilla de la puerta cayó al piso, dejando desconcertados a los habitantes del departamento.

* * *

La música de la discoteca se podía oír a varias calles de distancia, el lugar estaba rodeado de los gorilas de cada tipo rico dentro del lugar. Dean no se molestó en entrar, su presa no tardaría en salir. Era pasada la media noche cuando Morningstar salió, bastante ebrio gritandole a las personas a su alrededor, ordenando que trajeran su carro.

Un bonito auto deportivo blanco apareció, Dean no se sintió impresionado, no sabía una mierda sobre autos. No dejó que sus gorilas subieran con él, solo les ordenó estar en su casa en 10 minutos. Todo estaba cayendo perfecto.

El auto arrancó con velocidad, con Dean siguiéndole por detrás a pie. No muy lejos, en una calle vacía Dean decidió intervenir, aprovechando que nadie lo podía ver.

El semáforo estaba en rojo, se acercó llamar su atención

— Disculpe — le llamó, tratando de no sonar tan rudo. Lo último que quería es que arrancara pensando que lo iba a asaltar. El tipo solo lo volteó a ver levemente y volvió su vista al frente. Dean pegó su cabeza a la ventanilla del asiento de copiloto — Dije ¨Disculpe¨ ¿Sabes como llego al edificio Chrysler?

— Se llama ¨Google Maps¨ imbécil — respondió, la luz cambió su color a verde así que arrancó. No logró avanzar, en lugar de eso el auto solo lo empujó hacia el volante. Algo detenía al carro. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y encontró a Dean detrás del vehículo. ¿Cómo era posible? Sacó su cabeza por la ventanilla y se dió cuenta que el vehículo estaba suspendido del suelo. Dean, sin esfuerzo alguno lo cargaba a la altura de su cintura, mientras sonreía de forma petulante

— ¿Cómo haces eso? — preguntó el conductor alarmado — Eres uno de ellos — Era un mito a voces las personas con super poderes o como quieran llamarlos, a pesar de las millones de veces que la televisión y el internet había revelado a muchas de estas personas, la mayoría de las personas aún no lo creían. Simplemente era imposible para ellos la idea que una persona pudiera volar, teletransportarse o, como él, tener súper fuerza.

Dean soltó el coche de manera brusca, caminando lentamente a la ventanilla del piloto, mientras el conductor maldecía. El sr. Morningstar intentó abrir la puerta del coche, pero el rubio se lo impedía.

— ¿Sabes? Gastarías menos resolviendo esta demanda — comenzó Dean, sacando de su chaqueta el papel que Crowley le había dado para entregarle — Que en ese implante capilar — el individuo llevó sus manos al cabello falso que tenía, aún asustado

— No eres normal — le acusó con la respiración entrecortada

— La gente como tú desacredita a los de tu clase — respondió Dean, ignorandole — Toma la maldita citación, Morningstar — le tendió el papel arrugado

— Si llegas a tocarme siquiera, le diré a todo el mundo sobre ti — amenazó — No habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte

Dean rió de manera amarga, negando con la cabeza

— ¿Crees que me estoy escondiendo? No, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nadie quiere saber. Quieren sentirse seguros. Te llamarían loco antes de admitir que puedo levantar este auto o que puedo derretir las entrañas con mis ojos laser, sin dejar rastros — Esto último era una mentira, pero el bastardo se merecía un poco de miedo, le haría bien. Le volvió a tender el citatorio y este lo tomó rápidamente — Sr. Morningstar, ha sido notificado — sacó su teléfono para tomarle una foto con el citatorio. Dió media vuelta y se alejó caminando — ¨Ojos láser¨— murmuró Dean con sorna, burlándose. _Imbécil_

* * *

Un par de horas después se encontraba dormido en su escritorio. Esa noche no había alcanzado a llegar a la cama, con una botella vacía sujeta al puño. Estaba cansado, no era sano mantener su mente ocupada todo el día con alcohol y trabajo pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? llegaba un punto en que ni eso era suficiente, no había nada en este mundo que lo hiciera sentirse menos basura de lo que se sentía a diario. No había noche que no soñara con él.

Sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla mientras dormía, a pesar de eso no pudo levantarse al momento, la persona se acercó a él y pasó su lengua por su mejilla, de manera posesiva y rápida. Dean brincó asustado, tirando la silla a sus espaldas mientras volteaba a su alrededor, comprobando que se encontraba completamente solo en el lugar. El pánico lo inundó y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, tragándose las ganas de llorar de la desesperación. Su cuerpo temblaba. Y a pesar de estas familiarizado con la sensación aún dolía como si fuera la primera vez

— Calle Birch — logró murmurar a penas — Camino Higgins…. Callejón Cobalt… — su voz comenzó a desaparecer, el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba continuar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y las limpió rápidamente, dando un par de pasos para calmarse. Un sonido atrajo su atención, era su teléfono — Trabajar tan tarde para poder devolver las llamadas sin encontrar a nadie — le reprendió Dean a Crowley a través del teléfono, recobrando el tono duro que le caracterizaba

— Te encontré a ti — le respondió con humor — Recibí la foto

— Entonces has un cheque

— También recibí una llamada del abogado del Sr. Morningstar. Morningstar afirma que tú, y cito: ¨alzaste su carro y lo amenazaste con tus ojos láser¨

Dean trató de no reír, mientras caminaba a su refrigerador buscando un aperitivo nocturno

— Da lástima

— ¿Lo amenazaste? — preguntó Crowley sin sorpresa alguna

— Si, con mis ojos láser — respondió de manera sarcástica — Y se creyó esa estupidez. Podría haberle dicho que mis manos eran licuadoras. No hay que ser listo para tener un club de striptease

— La gente cree de todo hoy en día — murmuró Crowley distraído. Dean inmediatamente pensó que su secretaria se la estaba mamando debajo de su escritorio. _Asqueroso_

— Si me vas a llamar ¨volátil¨o lo que sea realmente no estoy de humor — Cerró el refrigerador, maldiciendo por su falta de comida.

— No, pienso que fue un trabajo muy calculado. Me habría encantado estar ahí — Definitivamente se la estaban chupando debajo del escritorio. Dean miró extrañado y asqueado al teléfono

— ¿Eso fue un cumplido?

— Avisaré para que te paguen — colgó la llamada.

Caminó lentamente a su cuarto, deteniéndose en la puerta para mirar con terror la cama, recordando lo que acababa de pasar. _Está muerto_ se intentó reconfortar a si mismo. No quería lidiar con eso ahora mismo, por lo que tomó su abrigo y mochila y salió de su apartamento.

Las calles estaban solas a esta hora de la madrugada, la mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados menos el bar al que se dirigía. El bar de Cassie.

Se detuvo frente a él contemplando, mirando el edificio de enfrente considerando saltar para hacer la misma rutina voyeurista que hacía casi todas las noches. Esta vez hizo algo diferente, se acercó a las afueras del bar mirando por la ventana a las personas adentro, estaba concurrido esa noche y no había señal de Cassie en su lugar habitual. Probó con todas las ventanas de enfrente, sin éxito. Consternado, se dirigió a la parte trasera del bar a husmear por las ventanas de ahí. Sacó una pequeña botella de Whisky de su mochila, dándole un trago.

— Podrías beberlo en un vaso — una voz femenina le llamó. Se giró para encontrar a Cassie sacando la basura, vistiendo sus habituales pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa verde oscuro

— Este Whisky es demasiado malo para un vaso — bromeó nervioso, señalando la botella. Cassie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

— ¿Si? Tengo mejor algo mejor dentro — cabeceó en dirección al bar — Te he visto por aquí pero nunca entras

— Compro al por mayor — levantó su botella, excusándose. Cassie caminó hacia él, sonriendo de manera coqueta

— Es noche de chicos, tengo una promoción nueva

Dean venía aquí tan seguido como para darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo

— No, no lo es — rió levemente, siguiéndole el juego

— Ahora lo es

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó extrañado

— Eres de aquí. Eres atractivo, bebé solo. Eso atrae a los clientes— abrió la puerta trasera lista para entrar — Pero no tienes que hacerme favores.

Él sabía que era incorrecto quedarse, sin embargo le debía demasiado a esa mujer, y una vez que había hablado con ella sentía la necesidad de más. Suspiró derrotado y entró detrás de ella al cálido bar. Estuvo ahí un par de horas, hasta que todos los clientes se fueron, después de un rato el anciano que le ayudaba a Cassie también le avisó que se iría.

Dean tomó de su vaso, absorbiendo lo último que quedaba de líquido. No había hablado con Cassie en toda la noche, pero al menos había podido observar de más cerca

— Última ronda — declaró Cassie, indicando que había bebido demasiado

Él se veía de la mierda, estaba completamente borracho y su cara le delataba que no había dormido bien en varios meses.

— ¿Sigue siendo noche de chicos? 一 preguntó de manera amarga, acercandole su vaso, sonriente. Cassie lo miró recelosa — Que sea doble — le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sin decir nada, la mujer tomó la botella para servirle, su rostro lucía serio

— Nunca he visto a un hombre beber tanto

— No suelen invitarme a una segunda cita — bromé, dándole un trago al vaso. Ella sonrió levemente — ¿Hace cuando que haces esto?

— Hace un tiempo — se encogió de hombros, mientras limpiaba la barra

— ¿Eres de aquí? ¿Tienes amigos? ¿Familia? — Él ya sabía la respuesta a todo eso, pero sería raro que no le preguntara, tenía que fingir que la acababa de conocer.

— Clientes habituales — respondió, sin dar más información — ¿Un día difícil en la oficina?

— Todos son difíciles — rió, volviendo a tomar otro trago

— Mi papá siempre decía: ¨Si no te gusta tu trabajo, buscate otro ¨ — citó

— Lo hice. Este es el nuevo trabajo

— ¿Si? ¿A qué te dedicas? — preguntó ella con interés. Dean se recargó en su silla, sonriendo 一 Entiendo, solo haces preguntas

— Sigo esperando una respuesta — indicó él de manera divertida. Cassie hizo una mueca

— Caballeros primero — cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, desafiando al hombre frente a ella.

Sin eliminar la sonrisa en su rostro, Dean buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón una tarjeta blanca para deslizar por la barra hasta ella. Ella frunció el ceño mientras leía la tarjeta

— ¿Eres investigador privado? — preguntó consternada

— Solo intento ganarme la vida. La bebida cuesta dinero, normalmente — bromeó, refiriéndose a esta noche, Cassie sonrió, aún con el ceño fruncido

— Hay mejores trabajor que andar husmeando en asuntos ajenos — señaló, apartándose un poco

— Es lo único que hago bien — Dean se encogió de hombros, era la verdad.

—¿Qué tan bien?

— Innato

— ¿Si? Entonces ¿Qué detectaste? — Ella le retó, sin dejarse intimidar.

Dean no le despegó la vista mientras respondía, de la misma manera engreída que ella hablaba.

— Bueno, a juzgar por los residuos de esta barra hace cuatro años un tal Horace comió alitas de pollo — comentó muy serio, señalando basura imaginaria en la madera

Cassie entrecerró los ojos, captando la broma y siguiéndole el juego

— De hecho, se llamaba Melvin

Dean soltó una carcajada, sintiendo una calidez en su estómago que no había sentido en años.

— Solo espero en callejones oscuros para fotografiar a personas teniendo sexo — confesó, haciendo que ella asintiera un par de veces

— Sin embargo, no has dejado de mirarme desde que entré — señaló ella. _Maldición_ pensó él _Lo había notado_

— Es el hábito — respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa. Ella hizo una mueca

— O es tu manera de coquetear

— Yo no coqueteo, pero tú sí. No por diversión, tiene un propósito. Que los clientes beban más y dejen más propina — Se sonrojó levemente al verse atrapada en lo que hacía, era todo cierto. Se acercó a él, dejando su cara a un par de centímetros de la de él.

— ¿Y qué más tienes, Sherlock?

—Si un borracho te vomita y te mancha la camisa con los zapatos tu lo aceptas. Pero si rompe o daña algo está frito — entrecerró los ojos. Él era realmente bueno eso, a pesar de aceptar mayormente trabajos fáciles sus habilidades estaban bastante pulidas. Al menos, lo suficiente para impresionar a una chica en un bar — Nunca vi un bar tan limpio como este, es porque te importa. Más que nada. Tal vez más que nadie. Hay historia aquí Recuerdos, algo personal pero privado, así que no hay fotos u objetos personales. Pero también te gustan los hombres, temporalmente, al menos — Dean agregó esto último para aligerar el ambiente serio que se había creado a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado borracho para eso — Y tu le gustas a ellos

— Eso me suena a coqueteo

— Repito: Yo no coqueteo, solo digo lo que quiero.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

* * *

A pesar de lo delgadas que eran las paredes, Dean no se molestó en callar sus gemidos, o pedirle a Cassie que lo hiciera con los suyos. Ella lo había llevado a su departamento y ahora le estaba montando, tan jodidamente salvaje como él pensó que a ella le gustaba.

La cama pegaba con la pared y si no se controlaba, estaba seguro que se iba a terminar rompiendo. Ambos estaban repletos de sudor, tocando al otro como si no hubiera mañana. Dean se había quedado embobado con la manera en que sus rizos saltaban mientras ella lo montaba. La tenía sujeta por la cadera, alentandola a aumentar el ritmo. Sin poder controlarse, terminó apretando demasiado fuerte, provocando un siseo por su parte de dolor.

— Lo siento — murmuró con la respiración entrecortada, ella se dejó caer con más fuerza, provocando que él golpeara su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama.

— No me romperé — bromeó Dean, al ver que había disminuido por eso

— Si, lo harás — gimió ella. Dean juntó sus labios con los de ella, silenciando, invitandola a retomar el ritmo que tenían. Le faltaba poco para terminar, los saltos se hacían cada vez más rápidos hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Ella se tiró a su lado, mientras ambos intentaban recobrar la respiración. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a quitarse toda la ropa. La morena piel de ella brillaba a junto con la luz, completamente desnuda. Él aún conservaba su camiseta.

Sin decir una palabra, Dean se levantó al baño, se sentía abrumado por la situación. Se sentía como el ser humano más asqueroso del mundo. No tenía que haber sucedido esto. Se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos, tratando de evitar al rostro en el espejo que le miraba con reproche.

 _¿Qué es lo que hice?_ se lamentaba mentalmente. Abrió el botiquín tras el espejo, buscando algo para la migraña que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, mientras revolvía los medicamentos encontró la foto de un hombre afroamericano, sonriendo. Había visto ese rostro un millón de veces. Todas las noches soñaba con él. Ese rostro lo hacía sentir el ser más sucio en el mundo.

Cerró el botiquín, a punto de entrar en pánico, sintiendo como su mentón comenzaba a temblarle. Intentó recobrar la compostura rápidamente, volviendo a la máscara ruda que siempre cargaba. Dió un último vistazo al espejo y salió del baño rápidamente, tomó su pantalón del suelo y sin decir una palabra comenzó a vestirse. Cassie estaba sentada en el borde de la cama contrario, dándole la espalda, cuando lo escuchó salir del baño giró levemente su cabeza para verlo. No dijo una palabra.

Tomó su mochila y antes de salir de la habitación le murmuró un patético ¨lo siento´ que seguramente ni escuchó.

Dean salió del edificio bastante deprimido, caminando un par de pasos antes de detenerse a vomitar. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo y se sentía verdaderamente asqueado consigo mismo. Se limpió con el reverso de su manga y siguió caminando rumbo a su apartamento

* * *

Fue despertado la mañana siguiente, bastante tarde, por los gritos del departamento de arriba. Había pasado el resto de la noche en el sofá , por lo que su espalda lo mataba, la unica mierda que faltaba era ser despertado de nuevo por los gritos de sus vecinos

—¡Idiotas! — gritó a su dirección a todo pulmón.

Buscó su teléfono en el suelo, y en el momento en que lo agarró la pantalla le notificó que tenía una llamada entrante. Aclaró su garganta antes de contestar.

— Investigaciones Alias…

— Hola, soy Ellen Singer, la mamá de Jo — _Mierda_ se levantó rápidamente del sofá

— Si, si, um.. estaba — se talló los ojos, aún adormilado

— Lo escucho raro. ¿Es por Jo? ¿Ha descubierto algo? — la voz de Ellen comenzó a elevarse, preocupada.

— No, fue una noche larga investigando su caso — mintió, tomando la computadora para retomar en la información que ya tenía sobre ella — Hope hizo algunas compras recientes con su tarjeta de crédito

— Nunca esa tarjeta — respondió Ellen, extrañada — Se la dimos para emergencias, pero la criamos para que fuera ahorrativa

El registro de esa tarjeta lo había llevado hasta una tienda de lencería, apenas había colgado con Ellen asegurando que todo estaría bien, fue a investigar a esa tienda. La dependienta no le había ayudado en nada, Jo iba sola y no había hablado de nada. También había comprado en una tienda para hombres.

 _Está haciendo todo lo posible para complacer a su novio_ pensó Dean _Es una idiota enamorada o la está embaucando. Lo cual es más a menos lo mismo._

Dean terminó en un restaurante extrañamente familiar. El último registro de la tarjeta de crédito provenía de aquí, y esperaba que le dieran más respuestas que en las anteriores tiendas a las que había ido. Al ver con detenimiento el lugar se dió cuenta exactamente donde estaba.

— No — jadeó, dando dos pasos para atrás — no puede ser

Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco y entró al lugar, precavido. Mientras entraba miraba a todas las direcciones, el salón principal estaba ocupado por empleados, ningún cliente. Un bajito hombre asiático se acercó con una sonrisa amable

— Lo siento, no abrimos aún...

—¿Este lo era el II Rosso? — le interrumpió Dean, examinando el lugar

— Si. Nikku abrió hace 8 meses, ¿Desea hacer reserva?

Dean buscó en su bolsillo la foto de Jo, mostrandosela

— ¿Ha visto a esta chica? — El hombre hizo una mueca extraña, Dean confirmó que la conocía

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— Soy investigador privado — El hombre sonrió apenado, levantando las manos en el aire y dando un paso atrás

—No quiero más problemas — pidió

— ¿Más? — preguntó Dean. _Mierda, MIERDA_ — Entonces ella estuvo aquí

El hombre miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie lo escuchaba — El martes pasado — confesó

— ¿Estaba sola? — intentó ocultar el pánico en su voz, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

— Debería hablar con el gerente — respondió aterrado el empleado. _Mierda_

— Dígame qué pasó — ordenó, apretando fuertemente los puños. El empleado suspiró derrotado

— Pidió una mesa en particular atrás… Ya había una pareja sentada ahí, pero yo perdí la cabeza y les dije que se marcharan — Las piernas de Dean comenzaron a temblar. Sentía como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría

—Es imposible.. — su voz tembló

— Lo que es imposible es que nuestro sumiller le obsequiara una botella de $500 dólares Y cuando pidió su plato favorito del II Rosso nuestro chef le pidió la receta al antiguo chef del Rosso….

Pero ya no estaba escuchando. Su mente lo transporto a un año atrás, a ese mismo restaurante. Caminó hacia la mesa del fondo, la más privada del restaurante. Podía verse a sí mismo sentado allí, vistiendo un traje azul marino y sonriendo a su acompañante, con la mirada perdida en algún punto

— _Por nuestro aniversario — habló su acompañante con voz ronca, sosteniendo un vaso de vino — Te encantará_

 _Dean le imitó, tomando del vaso de vino al mismo tiempo que él, mientras el mesero les servía la comida_

— _Me encantará — concordó, tomando el tenedor para probar el platillo_

— _Entonces sonríe — le ordenó_

 _Dean sonrió_

— No sé por qué vino a un restaurante asiático a pedir pasta italiana con salsa… — la voz del empleado lo trajo al presente, se dió cuenta que miraba una mesa vacía

— ...Amatriciana — le interrumpió Dean.

— ¿Lo conoce? — preguntó el hombre alarmado, — No regresará ¿Verdad?

Pero él ya no estaba escuchando, salió corriendo rápidamente del local, sintiendo que se ahogaba. El mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas y se sentía demasiado abrumado por ello. Sus orejas pitaban y su ritmo cardiaco estaba por los aires _Él estaba aquí_

— Calle Birch — repitió — Camino Higgins. — tomó su teléfono, estaba apagado. _Maldición_

Comenzó a correr. Más rápido de lo que un humano normal podría pero le valió mierda que alguien lo viera. Corrió durante horas, hasta que el cielo estaba oscuro.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, más fuerte de lo normal. Bobby Singer abrió la puerta

— Sr. Winchester, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó alarmado, detrás de él su esposa corrió a la puerta

— ¿Quién les dió mi nombre? ¿Qué agente de policía les dió mi nombre? —

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por Jo? — preguntó Ellen, asustada — ¿Ella está bien?

— ¿Oyeron el nombre del policía que me recomendó? — repitió, de mala manera, separando las palabras lentamente

— No fue un policía. — respondió Bobby extrañado.

—Dijeron que alguien en la comisaría me recomendó— gruñó, frustrado

—Estaba haciendo una denuncia. O pagando una multa, ¿Qué importa? Dijo que había oído nuestra conversación con el sargento sobre Jo y sugirió contactarlo — relató Bobby, sin saber de qué trataba.

— Tenía una linda voz ronca. Un acento inglés — añadió Ellen

 _Era él. Siempre era él. Este es un juego suyo._

— Empaquen, váyanse a su casa. Lárguense de aquí — ordenó Dean, donde media vuelta para irse

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ese hombre? — El Sr. Singer suplicó desesperado por respuestas, pero Dean ya estaba camino al elevador. No se molestó en seguirlo, abrazó a su esposa que estaba llorando desconsoladamente a su lado. La impotencia reinaba en la escena y el detective no podía dar una solución.

* * *

— Necesito un pasaje en el próximo vuelo a Hong Kong — le pidió Dean a la señora que lo atendía en el teléfono, al tiempo en que arrojaba su poca ropa a una maleta.

— Parte en tres horas, señor — le informó la vendedora con voz chillona. Por primera vez el rubio dejó sus habituales malos tratos, estaba demasiado preocupado por largarse inmediatamente ahí. Hong Kong era lo suficientemente grande y lejos como para quedarse un par de años, antes de que lo pudieran rastrear hasta allá. — Solo necesitaré los datos de su tarjeta de crédito.

—Es una MasterCard — murmuró Dean distraído, acercándose a su computadora para ver los datos de la tarjeta de crédito de Jo. No le importaba como, pero estaría a millas de ese lugar en unas cuantas horas. — El número es 52749332068. El nombre es Joanna Singer. Joanna con doble ¨N¨ — leyó los datos que le habían proporcionado los Singer.

— Lo siento, la tarjeta ha sido rechazada — maldijo en silencio, resistiendo el impulso de tirar el teléfono por la ventana. Mordió fuertemente su labio y respiró varias veces.

— ¿Puede reservarme el pasaje? — rogó Dean a la vendedora

— Lo siento, no reservamos pasajes — apenas le respondió, colgó. Murmuró un par de maldiciones.

Necesitaba dinero en efectivo. ¿Quién tendría suficiente dinero para prestarle? Rápidamente pensó en alguien.

— Necesito el pago por el trabajo con Morningstar — exclamó Dean apenas Crowley contestó el teléfono. No tenía tiempo para ser un lame botas.

— Está en proceso, ya sabes cómo es esto — respondió Crowley, molesto por la interrupción.

— Entonces necesito que me prestes dinero.

— Sabes que no hago eso. Pídele a un amigo— gruñó, de mal humor.

— No tengo amigos — a pesar de que murmuró esto, Crowley escuchó eso perfectamente, incluso desde el otro lado de la línea Dean podía ver la molesta sonrisa burlona en el rostro del abogado. Se arrepintió automáticamente de haber dicho eso.

La esposa de Crowley llegó de sorpresa a su oficina, haciendo que Crowley colgara la llamada de repente. Dean alcanzó a oír la voz de Amara en la otra línea. Por un breve momento deseó que Amara descubriera a la amante de su marido y así darle la lección que merece. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

Dean sabía quién más podría prestarle dinero, pero no quería hacerlo. La idea de enfrentarlo después de todos esos meses sin atender sus llamadas harían que no quisiera verlo. Pero estaba desesperado. No podía quedarse aquí.

Consideró brevemente en marcarle, pero necesitaba verle en persona. Él no aceptaría una explicación a medias por el teléfono. No después de todos aquellos meses que estuvo Dean secuestrado.

Salió del departamento, pensando en una buena excusa para decirle a su hermano por que nunca le había devuelto las llamadas, cuando se encontró con la pequeña y desgarbada figura de Meg en el elevador. Seguramente la muchacha había sido bonita en algún tiempo atrás. Tenía unos grandes ojos cafés y un cabello a juego, pero nunca estaba sobria. Siempre estaba sucia y olía como la mierda. Pero era una buena chica.

Ambos se metieron al elevador, lado a lado. Meg lo examinó durante unos breves segundos

— Te vez mal — observó

— Necesito dinero — respondió Dean sin dar más respuestas.

— Puedes llevarte mi televisión — le ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros. Eso lo enterneció brevemente, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y frotó su hombro con una mano. Dean nunca había sido afectuoso con la chica. Con nadie, realmente. Y era sorprendente que ella ofreciera una de sus pocas pertenencias a un extraño.

— Gracias, Meg. Puedes quedártelo — rechazó su oferta amablemente.

— Lo robé — confesó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Dean contuvo el impulso de reír.

— Me lo imaginé

* * *

Sam Campbell a pesar de no tener más de 30 años ya se encontraba entre los más famosos locutores de todo New York, su carisma le habría abierto las puertas desde muy joven al mundo de la televisió que lo conociera podría hablar maravillas de él. No era muy comunicativo respecto a su vida personal. Su padre lo había dejado de muy joven, no tenía una buena relación con su madre y su hermano adoptivo lo evitaba.

Desde todo aquello sucedido con Dean, Sam no había sido más que comprensivo con mejor amigo, a pesar de las constantes negativas de él. A pesar de que el cabeza dura no lo pudiera ver, para Sam, Dean era más familia que cualquier persona. Incluso sus padres.

— El programa de estilo de vida, el público es apolítico — le contaba Javier, uno de sus asistentes. Se encontraba trabajando en su pent house, a altas horas de la noche, algo habitual en él desde hace un par de meses.

— No, no es cierto — respondió Sam, sonriendo. Todos los presentes lo hicieron con él. ー Quiero conocer a Madeleine Albright

ー Y yo a Channing Tatum ー rezongó su asistente, no de acuerdo con el plan de Sam ー Pero nunca intenté invitarlo al show

ーSi, lo hiciste. Se negó… ー fue interrumpido por una silueta en su balcón, a pesar sin verlo por tantos meses, reconocería esa finta de leñador alcohólico que su hermano siempre llevaba ー Sabes, Javier, ya es algo tarde y…

ー Si, si, haremos esto luego ー él y la otra asistente se levantaron de sus asientos mientras Sam los iba despidiendo, ansioso.

Dean esperó sigilosamente hasta que estuvieron solos en el departamento. Desde la puerta la mirada de reproche de Sam le hacía recordar a Dean por qué no había ido en todo ese tiempo. Salió al balcón para encontrarse con su hermano.

ー Pudiste haber usado la puerta ー comentó Sam, recargándose contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados

ーNo sabía si responderías, es importante. ー se excusó con tono serio, sin poder verle a los ojos. Sam rió amargamente.

ー Debe de serlo ー hizo una mueca, decepcionado al saber que no venía a hacer las paces.

ー Es por un caso…

ー Claro ー asintió un par de veces, sin verle a la cara ー Te convertiste en.. detective privado

Dean frunció el ceño, ya que nunca le había contado eso. Pero claro, se trataba de su hermano

ー ¿Me estuviste vigilando? ー preguntó ofendido, alzando la voz un par de notas

ー Verificaba que no estuvieras muerto, ya que nunca llamaste ー Sam le reclamó, dolido. La ausencia de su hermano en su vida por tantos meses había sido un martirio para él, y no era mejor que este llegara sin disculpa alguna después de todo ese tiempo.

Dean sabía que terminarían peliando si continuaban así, por lo que fue directamente al grano:

ー Necesito dinero

Sam bufó indignado. Claro que solo lo buscaría por dinero. Caminó por el balcón, maldiciendo mentalmente

ー No sé ni qué decir ーmurmuró dolido ー No sé nada de ti hace meses, seis meses para ser precisos

ー Necesitaba un respiro ー rodó los ojos, restándole importancia

ー Me apartaste de tu vida ¿Y ahora te apareces pidiendo dinero? ー gritó Sam, golpeándolo en el pecho con su dedo. Dean lo apartó de un manotazo

ー Esto fue una mala idea ー intentó subirse al balcón para saltar, pero Sam lo jaló de vuelta

ーNo, háblame, dime qué diablos es tan importante ー rogó, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de Dean. Su rostro se puso pálido y podía verse mucho mayor de lo que realmente era. Era el rostro de un hombre aterrado. En ese momento lo supo.

ー El regresóー apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras, salieron en un breve susurro. Sam llevó las manos a su frente, negando con su cabeza.

ー Pasó un año, Dean. Lo viste morir ー intentó razonar con él, pero su hermano solo negaba con la cabeza ー Viste su certificado de muerte, esto no es más que tu Sindrome de estres post traumatico…

ー¡No es mi maldito estres post traumatico! ー gritó Dean, desesperado

ー ¿Aún sigues con las pesadillas? ¿Recuerdos? ー él estaba seguro que solamente era su hermano sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Había estado con él después de que escapara. Conocía aquellas pesadillas que sufría. Dean lo miró exasperado, negando de manera no tan creible. Sam suspiró, tranquilo ー Vuelve con tu terapeuta

ー¿El charlatán que me hacía recitar nombres de calles? ー bufó, malhumorado

ー Es un buen tratamiento para el SEPT…

ー ¡Doscientos dólares por Birch, Cobalt y esa mierda!ー gritó, Sam intentó calmarlo, pero Dean estaba histérico

ー Te dije que lo pagaría yo…ー recordó todas las peleas que habían tenido por el asunto del dinero y el terapeuta

ー Maldición, Sammy. ¡Él regresó! ー intentó hacer que su hermano viera que no era un juego, que realmente estaba aterrado. La sonrisa de Sam fue desapareciendo lentamenteー Envió a una pareja de Kansas, tiene a la hija de ellos…

ー¿Por qué ella? ¿Tiene dones…? ー preguntó Sam, haciendo alusión a lo que Dean podía hacer. Dean negó

ー Dones como atleta, quizás. Además de eso, no sé. Pero ¿Recuerdas que te conté que él tenía esa noche de aniversario mensual? Ahora, un mes después de llevarse a Jo, está haciendo… la lencería, el regalo, el restaurante

ー ¿El hotel? ー preguntó Sam. Su hermano no respondió ー Voy a llamar a la policía ーcomenzó a caminar dentro del apartamento, Dean lo jaló de vuelta

ー No pueden ayudar, Sammy. Sabes lo que él puede hacer ー sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, ahora lo único que podía ver era a él. Su voz se volvió ronca ー Lo que él me hizo hacer

ー Entonces, ¿Vas a huir? ー Dean asintió energéticamente, _ding, ding ding_

ー Diablos, claro que lo haré. Si me controla otra vez …. ー Ambos sabían lo que podía hacer una persona tan retorcida controlando a alguien tan poderoso como Dean. Ya lo habían visto anteriormenteー Sammy…ー suplicó Dean ante la mirada de Sam.

ー Si dejas a esa niña con él…

ー¿Qué querrías que hiciera? ¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy indefenso contra élー exclamó en voz alta, con la desesperación envolviendo sus palabras.

ー Encontraremos una forma de protegerte ー sugirió Sam

ー _¿Encontraremos?_ Viene por mi, no por ti ー No podía poner en peligro a su hermano, mucho menos sabiendo lo que él podía hacerle. Negó con la cabeza energéticamente

ー ¡Ya sé!... ー Sam intentó continuar pero Dean le interrumpió

ー No, no lo sabes ー Por un segundo, Sam se quedó sin palabras. Era raro ver a su hermano así, tan… indefenso y desesperado. Pero no podía rendirse

ー Sé que estás mucho mejor equipado para lidiar con ese animal que una chica inocente de Kansas ー Dean no respondió, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sam sabía que estaba ganando ー Sigues siendo la persona que intentó hacer algo

Dean resopló, levantando la mirada a su hermano

ー Intenté y fallé. Eso fue lo que inició esto ー tomó aire, acercándose un poco más a él ー Nunca fui el héroe que tu querías que fuera ー negó levemente, derrotado.

Sam intentaba contener su decepción, pero su hermano la notó inmediatamente

ー Voy por tu dinero ー dió media vuelta, dejándolo solo

Odiaba hacer sentir a su hermano mal, él siempre había confiado en él, con esperanzas y fe que a Dean siempre e le había hecho absurda. Pero él sabía que no podía ganar esta pelea. No contra él.

* * *

Siguió pensando en el tema aún en el taxi a su casa, su hermano le había dado el dinero suficiente para el viaje y mantenerse un par de días. Pero su mente aún estaba en esa chica de Kansas, posiblemente estaba sufriendo en este momento todo lo que había pasado él hace un tiempo.

Los padres de Jo aún seguían enviando mensajes _¿Dónde está nuestra hija? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Por favor!_ Dean tenía un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la preocupación de los pobres padres _Por favor, por favor, sólo díganos dónde está nuestra niña_

ー Necesito parar en 59 y la Quinta ー le ordenó al taxista, de repente.

Sam tenía razón, debía hacer algo al respecto.

No pasó mucho para que el taxi llegara su destino. Frente a él estaba el familiar y lujoso hotel donde sabía que la encontraría. En el momento en que se bajó del taxi el portero lo saludó

ー ¿Sr. Winchester? Me pareció que era usted. Bienvenido una vez más ¿Se quedará con nosotros una vez más? ー Dean no respondió, dejó que le abriera la puerta para ingresar al hotel. No necesitaba preguntar en recepción en qué habitación estaba, él sabía exactamente dónde estarían.

Al llegar al pasillo de la habitación, sintió un escalofrío que lo detuvo durante un momento. Los recuerdos lo inundaron de repente, haciendo que su visión se tiñera de un color púrpura. Se sentía mareado. Las paredes se movían y de repente, sintió como el pasillo había aumentado varios metros. Inhaló profundamente y jaló de la alarma de incendios. Una fuerte sirena sacudió la tranquilidad de la noche y todas las personas de las habitaciones salieron apresuradamente. Todos menos los de una habitación.

Podía sentirlo respirar en su nuca, caminando detrás de él. La adrenalina lo inundó de repente, pero no permitió que eso le detuviera. Podía verlo. Lo veía en todos lados. Era todo producto de su imaginación pero lo sentía muy real.

La puerta estaba abierta, y el lugar estaba en silencio. No parecía haber nadie ahí, por lo que siguió caminando, explorando el lugar. No había ninguna señal de él o de Jo, lo que no le relajó para nada. La luz de una habitación estaba prendida, así que caminó lentamente hacía ahí

ー _¿Me extrañas?_ ーuna voz ronca murmuró a sus espaldas, casi haciéndole gritar del susto. _No hay nadie aquí._ pensó para sus adentros _Es tu imaginación, él no está aquí_ Siguió caminando hacia el origen de la luz, abriendo la puerta lentamente

Jo estaba en la cama, mirando hacia la mesita de noche, sin exaltarse por el intruso que acababa de llegar. Dean miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguna señal de su secuestrador pero no había nada ahí.

ー¿Él está aquí? ー murmuró Dean a Jo, lentamente ー ¿Castiel está aquí?

La joven parecía a punto de llorar, pero no apartó la vista del reloj encima de la mesita de noche.

ー No ー negó lentamente

ー¿Hace cuanto se fue?

ー Cinco horas y 21 minutos ー _Jesús_ pensó Dean _Por eso no despega la mirada del reloj_

ーTenemos que sacarte de aquí ー declaró. La delgada joven estaba vestida únicamente por lencería, por lo que le buscó rápidamente algo de ropa. Sin embargo, ella no se movió de la cama ー ¡Vamos! ー ladró fuertemente a la muchacha.

ーNo puedo ー gimoteo ella

Dean sacó su teléfono, sin prestarle atención ー Sr. Singer, encontré a su hija ー informó en cuanto Bobby contestó

ー¿Ese es mi papá? ー preguntó Jo, con las lágrimas apunto de salir, sin abandonar su posición, aún con la mirada fija en el reloj

ー Tienen que llevarla lo más lejos posible ー siguió ordenando al padre por el télefono, mientras ordenaba todo en una bolsa que se encontraba por ahí. ー Dejen el hotel y vayan directo a mi oficina

ー No entiendo…ー respondió Bobby, consternado, a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Ellen ー _Por Dios, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

ー¡Sólo hágalo! ー bramó Dean desesperado, cargando la maleta improvisada ー Nos veremos ahí ー colgó. Volvió a dirigir su atención a la joven ー Vamos, tenemos que irnos

ー¡No puedo! ー lloró. Dean suspiró, entendiendo todo.

ー Te dijo que no te movieras ー adivinó, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Jo asintió levemente

ー Mojé la cama ー La indignación poseyó a Dean, apartando la mirada. No podía culpar a la muchacha, no era su culpa. Asintió levemente. Tomó un abrigo de la maleta para vestirla

ー Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí — la tomó del pie para jalarla, pero ella pataleaba, dando manotazos al aire y negando con la cabeza

— ¡No puedo irme de aquí! ¡No! ¡No! — trató de resistirse, pero Dean era más fuerte. Sin mucho esfuerzo la levantó para ponerle el abrigo

ーNo quiero hacerte daño — le advirtió, tratando de que se calmara. Pero él sabía por experiencia propia que era inútil

—¡No puedo irme! ¡No puedo! ¡Suéltame!— intentó luchar, sin éxito alguno, mientras Dean buscaba la manera correcta de cargarla — ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame!

— Si puedes irte — murmuró en su oído, tratando de calmarla. Caminó con ella hacia la puerta pero ella seguía jalandose para regresar a la cama, ó escapar de los brazos de Dean, y volvió al lugar donde estaba antes, aferrándose fuertemente de las sábanas.

Dean la volvió a cargar en sus hombros, maldiciendo. Jo gritaba pero Dean ya no la escuchaba. Sabía que después de que salieran de ahí ella se sentiría mejor. Al salir de la habitación ella intentó aferrarse al marco de la puerta, gritando que no podía irse. Dean hizo que lo soltara de un manotazo, pero ella tiraba todo lo que sus manos alcanzaran a tocar, desesperada por cumplir lo que Castiel le había ordenado, hasta que, saliendo del cuarto ella golpeó su cabeza con el arco de la puerta, quedando inconsciente

* * *

—. Su control, o lo que sea que es, pierde efecto, pero toma tiempo y distancia, así que ambos nos iremos de aquí — le explicó Dean a una aún muy trastornada Jo. Había recobrado la conciencia en el departamento de Dean. La joven aún temblaba, pero estaba más tranquila.

— Me hizo hacer cosas… — explicó ella, mientras lloraba y temblaba — … que yo no quería hacer… pero, quería hacer — Jo intentaba describir lo que había sucedido, pero ni ella misma sabía lo que había pasado.

Dean asintió levemente, simpatizando con la joven. Al fin y al cabo, él había pasado lo mismo. Caminó hacia ella para arrodillarse a su lado

— ¿En qué calle vivías de niña? ¿Cómo se llamaba? — preguntó, con un tono de voz más amable. Jo lo miró extrañada, sus ojos decían que no podía recordarlo — Visualiza el cartel

— Calle Harrison — respondió

— ¿Y la siguiente?

— Calle Florence — Jo suspiró tranquila. Las lágrimas ya habían parado. Le sonrió levemente. Dean había aprendido ese truco en terapia

— Escúchame. Nada de esto es tu culpa. — le tranquilizó, tomándole de la mano

— Tu no sabes eso — ella negó. Dean asintió

—Si, lo sé ¿De acuerdo? Lo sé — la sonrisa de Jo se borró — Quiero que lo digas ¨Nada de esto es mi culpa¨ Repítelo

— Nada… de esto… — suspiró, intentando que las lágrimas no volvieran a brotar de sus ojos — No es…. No es mi culpa

Dean sonrió con orgullo, dándole unas palmaditas a su brazo. Un estruendo en la puerta los sorprendió a ambos, haciendo que Jo saltara en su asiento, asustada. Ellen y Bobby entraron corriendo a la habitación, directamente para abrazar a su hija

— No fue mi culpa — lloró la joven en los brazos de sus padres.

— Lo sé, cariño, lo sé — respondió su madre, apretando más fuerte.

— Ella estará bien, solo deben mantenerla lejos del hombre que la raptó — interrumpió Dean, incómodo por interrumpir el encuentro familiar — Él... escapó. Y ahora deben preocuparse por subir a Jo en un carro y conducir hasta llegar a Kansas

Ambos padres asintieron lentamente

— Tenemos que llevar a nuestra niña a casa— concordó Ellen, dándole la mano a su esposo para después apretar levemente — Gracias — El corazón de Dean dio un giro al ver la gratitud en los ojos de la familia, a pesar de sus objeciones principales, no se arrepentía de haber ido.

Él no tuvo nadie que lo salvara en su momento, y se sentía feliz que ella no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo. La familia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, menos Jo, se quedó parada, titubeando, para después correr a los brazos de Dean,abrazándolo fuertemente

— Me salvaste la vida — murmuró. Dean se congeló por esto, ni siquiera se dió cuenta que no le había devuelto el abrazo cuando ella se apartó. La dicha que lo invadía había hecho latir su ya muerto corazón. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan en paz como lo hacía ahora.

— Vayan — musitó, tratando de contener la sonrisa — Voy detrás de ustedes — Puede que Castiel olvidara a la niña pero, sin dudas, no lo había olvidado a él, así que aún estaba en pie el plan original de largarse del país lo más pronto posible. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y su bolso de viaje. Cuando salió de su apartamento, los Singer ya iban en el elevador, pensó correr para alcanzarlos pero no quería verse involucrado en el júbilo que aún dominaba a la familia

Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Jo dirigió su vista hacia él mientras metía la mano a su mochila, sacando una pistola de ella. La puerta del elevador se cerró, y dos disparos arruinaron la tranquilidad de la noche

— ¡No! ¡No! — gritó Dean, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Intentó abrir las puertas del elevador pero ellos ya estaban bajando, por lo que rápidamente corrió hacia las escaleras. Más disparos.

Cuando Dean llegó al primer piso, se dirió al elevador para abrir sus puertas. El cuerpo de Bobby cayó a sus pies, sin vida. Ellen estaba en el fondo, con la sangre saliendo por varios orificios de su cuerpo. Jo estaba de pie, con la pistola en la mano, aún seguía disparando pero la pistola ya no tenía más balas.

La joven lentamente levantó su cabeza, con una tétrica sonrisa adornando su rostro

— Sonríe

Dean sentía como sus piernas fallaban, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, caminó un par de pasos atrás, intentando huir del olor. Sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo? Castiel sin duda no la dejaría ir así como así. Fue demasiado fácil para ser verdad. Y ahora una niña inocente había matado a sus padres.

La sonrisa de Jo desapareció, y como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, vio los cuerpos de sus padres a su alrededor, entrando a otra pesadilla. Tiró la pistola al suelo, antes de ella misma caer

— ¡Mamá! — lloró, antes de lanzar un grito — ¡Auxilio!

Las personas comenzaron a salir de su departamento, alarmados de todo el escándalo que estaba ocurriendo. Unos jadeos horrorizados llenaron el ambiente y alguien llamó a la policía. Pero Dean ya no podía estar ahí. Dió unos grandes pasos hacia la entrada, ignorando los gritos de Jo por ayuda.

Podía sentir todos los órganos en su interior fallar, como si estuvieran siendo aplastados. Sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas y cada vez se le hacía más difícil dar un paso más ¿Cómo pudo engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que tenía una oportunidad contra Castiel?

Abrió la puerta de entrada del edificio, el aire fresco le ayudó a no perder el control ahí mismo. Ya tambaleándose, paró un taxi. Necesitaba huir inmediatamente. él no podía salvar a nadie, no podía salvar a Jo, ni siquiera a sí mismo

 _Al saber que es real necesitas decidir. Uno: seguir negándolo. Dos: hacer algo al respecto_

Sabía que Jo no sería la última. No podía permitir que siguiera lastimando. Ya no más.

Con una valentía que no sabía de dónde había sacado, regreso al edificio. Listo para hacer frente a quién fuera.


End file.
